


Detention Day

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Brian are High School Seniors. Justin and Brian are in detention together.  Justin is a shy gay boy and Brian is a confident straight boy.This is my first submission...please critique (constructive critism is welcome as well).  Thanks, everyone.





	Detention Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
  
The teacher got up to tend to something, and left Brian and Justin in detention hall alone. Justin couldn't stand the silence any longer and finally started a conversation.   
  
"Brian?"   
  
"What, Justin?"  
  
"Did you know if you reverse the 'a' and the 'i' in your name it spells "brain"?"  
  
"Never thought about it. What's your point?"  
  
"Well, you are smart, Brian. You take charge, you know what you want and you are not afraid to go after it. I wish I could be like that."   
  
"You can be, Justin. Just make up your mind that you're going to go for it. In the beginning it takes practice, but after awhile it becomes almost second nature. You can do it, be whatever you want. Get whatever you want."  
  
Justin started to say something else but Brian motioned to him that the teacher was returning.  
  
"Okay, boys. I think that's it for detention today. I hoped you learned something today. And I won't see either of you in here again any time soon." Brian and Justin got up and left.  
  
"Justin, come with me to the locker room. I got to get something, we can walk out together." Brian didn't want Justin to be by himself in the event that Chris Hobbs and his gang was still hanging around.  
  
Brian reached inside one of the lockers and pulled something out and put it into his pocket.  
  
"What was that?" Justin asked.  
  
Brian flashed a devilish smile at Justin and said, "Weed." Justin, chuckled, it seemed the sweetest boy he knew was the baddest as well.  
  
"Brian, do you really think I can be like we were discussing earlier; a take-charge person?"  
  
"Sure, Justin. You want something just go for it; don't worry what others think. What is it you want now? Tell me Justin, what do you want?"  
  
"Promise me you won't get upset if I tell you." Justin started to reveal to Brian his deepest desire, lost his nerves and choked up. "I can't tell you, I'm afraid to."  
  
"Come on, Justin. Have some balls for once in your life. Tell me what you want and then go for it."  
  
Justin leaned up against the locker next to the one that Brian was standing in front of, took a deep breath and covered his face with both of his hands. It took almost all the will power he had but he blurted it out before he lost all courage. "I want to blow you." For a moment Brian grew very silent.  
  
"Well, Justin if you meant 'blow me over'...you just did." Brian was thrown for a loop.  
  
Still with his hands clanked to his face Justin apologized and told Brian he was sorry.  
  
"Don't apologize, Justin; sorry is bullshit. I asked and you were honest. I set myself up for that one, I suppose." They stood there just like that for a while. Brian found a light, and some wrappers in his pocket, rolled and lit up the weed and started smoking it. He offered it to Justin but Justin still had his hands clamped to his face and couldn't see that Brian was offering it to him. Brian figured he's too waspy to smoke it anyway. (Justin could smell the weed and thought to himself: _"Didn't we just get detention!")_  
  
"Do you know what to do? You know how to cover your teeth and everything?" Brian broke the silence, shocking Justin.  
  
"What! Are you really going to let me, Brian?" Justin was beyond disbelief. He thought all he would get out of this conversation was a lifetime of embarrassment. Brian could see that Justin was hesitant but he could also see the longing on Justin's face, once he got him to remove his hands away from it. Brian could see regardless of how much Justin wanted this nothing was going to happen without a little push. He grabbed Justin by the wrist and pulled him in front of him.   
  
"Ready?" Brian asked, putting a little weight on Justin's shoulder motioning him to get down on his knees in front of him. Justin finally got the hint and got down on his knees in front of Brian. When Brian felt Justin slowly zipping down his fly, he leaned further against the locker and threw his head back. "I'm all yours, Justin. Have fun." Justin was still a little hesitant.   
  
"I never had a fag blow me before. But hell, I'll try anything at least once. Go for it, Justin."   
  
_Brian thought what the fuck; what's the worse that could happen_ ; the _fag would be happy and at least Brian could release some tension_. Brian urged Justin on, not expecting much. "Ohhh! Fuckkk! " Brian screamed. (No pun intended but) Justin's blowjob was blowing Brian away. After Justin finished the good deed and Brian ejaculated in his mouth, Justin swallowed it like a _good little boy_. "Oh, Shit. You swallowed it? You know how many girls I tried to get to do that? They always spit it out." Justin could see how pleased Brian was with his performance. Brian was still leaning up against the locker, panting heavily, struggling to get his breathing back to normal. Justin also noticed that Brian was struggling to hold back a smile; he was only half successful.  
  
"There's more where that came from, Brian. I can do shit to your body that no girl can."  
  
That statement scared the shit out of Brian. "Justin, we better get out of this fucking locker room before someone catches us."  
  
Justin headed for the bus stop when they exited the school.  
  
"Hey, get on the back of my bike!" Brian offered, and pulled out an extra helmet and handed it to Justin. Justin sat on the motorcycle behind Brian but was nervous about where to put his hands. Brian looked back at him. "Put your hands around my waist, hold on tight...we wouldn't want you to fall off, would we?" Justin smiled and was glad for any opportunity to have his arms wrapped tightly around Brian.   
  
"Tell me something, Justin. Why does the richest boy in school take the bus to school?"   
  
"I don't have my driver's license yet and I don't know how to drive. The chauffer would bring me to school but that would be too embarrassing."  
  
"Would you like me to teach you to drive?" Brian offered. "I suppose a poor little rich boy like yourself can get his hands on a car any time he wishes."  
  
"Yeah, I can get a car, Brian. Can you help me pick out one?"  
  
"Just like that, huh, Justin." Brian was totally amused with this kid's easy access to money.  
  
Brian pulled up in Justin's driveway. Justin got off the motorcycle. "Brian?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Justin?"  
  
"Can I kiss you?"   
  
Brian looked around before answering. "Okay, I figure I owe you one after that blowjob."  
  
Brian was still mounted on his motorcycle, so Justin had to lean down to kiss Brian's lips. As he leaned down to kiss, Brian gently placed his hand at the back of Justin's head to draw him closer. The sensation almost knocked Justin off balance. "You, okay there?" Brian sexily whispered in Justin's ear and aided him with his balance. "Yeah, I'm fine." Justin whispered back. "Okay, let's try this again," Brian urged Justin on. The two boys lips met in a warm and sensual kiss. Brian was expecting it to be great for Justin ( _Brian always prided himself on being a great kisser_ ) but the ecstasy that Brian was experiencing caught him off guard. Brian finally made the decision to be the one to end their kiss; if he had left it to Justin they might be out there all night.  
  
"Later." Brian said and sped off.  


******

Brian met Justin at the bus stop as usual the next day of school.  "So how many people you've blown, Justin?"

"One. Just you."

"No fucking way, you're lying?  You can't be that good on your first time?"  Brian was in disbelief, it was the best blowjob he ever had, and the weed had nothing to do with it.  Brian had his dick sucked plenty of times ( _by girls_ ) after smoking weed; and never experienced anything like that before.

"You can if you blow the person you've been dreaming about day and night, and if you buy a couple of those pornographic instructional DVD's.  I wanted to make you very happy and I didn't want to hurt you in any way."  

"You're not quite eighteen yet, how you get DVDs?"

"I ordered a few over the net, of course, Brian."

"You dream about me day and night, Justin?"

"Yeah, you were my first wet dream."  Brian thought Justin was expressing himself now as if he grew an extra pair of balls overnight or something.

"Damn, I really loosen you up."  

"No, that's another lesson, Brian." Justin flashed Brian a devilish smile.

"You have a DVD for that one too."  Brian rhetorically asked.  Brian wasn't sure how that set with him; letting another guy blow you is one thing, sticking your dick up his ass is entirely another thing.

_The End...But the Beginning of Something Very Special_

 


End file.
